Kimi Ni Aitai - Haehyuk - Chapter 2
by KageMizukii
Summary: Aku tidak menangis karna sedih, tapi karna hembusan angin.


Title : KIMI NI AITAI - ( 보고싶다 )

Author : KageMizukii™

Cast(s) : Lee Donghae, Jung Hyukjae.

Supporting Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejong, Kim Heechul, Shin Donghee, etc.

Genre(s) : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi.

Rate : PG-

Type : Chapter

Summary : 'Aku tidak menangis karna aku sedih, Tapi karna hembusan angin. Mataku akan berair karna terterpa oleh angin.'  
Cantik dan putih ~

Suci dan murni ~  
'Aku hanya butuh satu teman saja, Karna itu aku akan melindungimu.'

P.S : Semua yang ada di FF ini bukan ide murni saya, Karna saya begitu terkesan dengan cerita ini jadi saya mencoba menulisnya dalam FF Haehyuk, Movie aslinya memiliki judul yang sama dengan FF ini , dan chap kemarin udah pada tahukan, good, haha…

Note(s) : Karena saya nulis FF berdasarkan titik kepuasan diri saya pribadi, Jadi sebaiknya jangan berharap banyak sebelum nantinya kecewa. Terimakasih yang sudah comment, Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian lagi.

Enjoy^~^

\- Chapter 2 -

ミ KIMI NI AITAI 彡

Hujan semakin deras malam itu, disertai angin yang kencang. Tampak sesosok pemuda tampan berjalan dengan langkah cepat menyusuri jalan dan sebuah payung yang ia kenakan. Langkahnya sempat terhenti melihat bagaimana hembusan angin yang begitu kencang merusak satu ganggang payung yang ia kenakan, dan payung itu terbalik dengan sendirinya. Desisan kesal ia keluarkan dari mulut tipisnya, melihat betapa tak bergunanya dan tubuhnya mulai terkena air hujan.

"Aku cukup basah sekarang...hufftt"

Donghae menyerah, membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur hujan dengan lebih sempurna. Ia mendongak kelangit dan tersenyum, dalam hati membatin jika ternyata terkena air hujan dan basah, rasanya tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia kembali melangkah menyusuri jalan, menggenggam payung berwarna kuning yang bukan miliknya, diliriknya payung itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Menarik juga."

Ucapnya dalam dan pelan, bayangan sosok yang beberapa saat lalu ia temui, kini telah memenuhi pikirannya. Betapa ia harus mengakui jika sudah dibuat terpesona dan tertarik, juga sedikit banyak rasa penasaran. Tak terasa langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan rumah besarnya, ia masuk tanpa ragu dengan tubuh basahnya, Tak ada yang ia temui dirumah itu dan hanya menuju kekamar miliknya.

Derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga terdengar begitu lincah dan bersemangat, Pagi-pagi sekali Lee Donghae sudah berdandan rapi dan tampak begitu tampan. Ditangannya sudah ada sebuah payung kuning yang semalam ia bawa pulang, langkahnya terhenti saat kakinya sudah menginjak ruang tengah rumah itu. Sesosok nyonya rumah sedang duduk tenang disana dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Kesuatu tempat, untuk mengembalikan benda ini."

Jawabnya datar disertai tangannya yang terangkat, Seolah ingin menunjukkan apa yang ada ditangannya. Namja paruh bayah cantik didepannya hanya menautkan kedua alisnya heran, ia adalah istri muda Abeoji Donghae, yang hanya akan Donghae panggil dengan 'Eommanim' jika ada didepan Abeojinya.

"Apa kau tak tahu jika Kakekmu meninggal dan hari ini upacara dilaksanakan?"

"Kakek?"

"Sepertinya kau tak perlu pergi, kau bahkan tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan kakekmu."

Donghae membeku ditempat, memandang dalam seorang didepannya yang saat ini memandangnya dengan remeh dan tak suka. Betapa muaknya Donghae pada keluarganya yang begitu rumit, bahkan pada kakeknya pun ia tak pernah mengenal dengan baik, sungguh miris.

Hari ini cukup cerah, akankah turun hujan? Jika iya maka akan baik sekali. itu semua adalah batinan Jung Hyukjae dipagi hari, ia mengenakan sepasang sepatunya dengan semangat, wajahnya tampak cerah dan cantik, terlebih senyuman manis tak lepas dari sudut bibirnya. Ia berlari kecil menuju pagar besi luar rumahnya, dan membukanya cepat, hanya saja suara lain menghentikannya.

"Hyaaa! Eodiga?"

Teriakkan Eommanya dari belakang, memandangnya heran, tentu saja. Hyukjae lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum tanpa segan.

"Bertemu seorang teman.."

"Teman seperti apa yang tersisa untukmu? bukankah seluruh temanmu tak menyukaimu."

"Eomma...aku menemukan satu."

Jung Hyukjae terkekeh lebar, dan itu justru membuat Eomma-nya menggeleng kasian padanya. Seolah tak peduli ia hanya pergi meneruskan langkahnya dengan senang hati. Perjalanan menuju taman yang semalam ia kunjungi, hatinya berdebar, wajah Donghae yang sedang tersenyum menghiasi pikirannya.

'Lee...Dong.. Hae.."

Bisiknya lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bahkan malam panjangnya ia habiskan untuk membisikkan nama itu, seolah itu adalah sihir. Semuanya ia tulis dengan jelas dalam catatan kecil hatinya, Ia sangat menyukai Donghae.

PYAANG

Bunyi nyaring mangkuk besi yang terjatuh dilantai, Jung Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya, tepat dibelakangnya, ia membukuk dan mengambil mangkok kosong itu. Ia menoleh kearah cendela kecil disampingnya, asal mangkok itu terlempar. Ia berjinjit dan melihat kedalam cendela, sedikit penasaran. Jelas-jelas ada sosok bertubuh lebih kecil dari Hyukjae, yang terduduk diam dibawah ruang itu seolah bersembunyi, tampak buruk dan kesakitan, rambutnya panjang berantakan menutupi wajahnya, pucat dan aneh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? tolong jawab aku."

"Apa kau ingin aku membantumu?"

Hyukjae sedikit frustasi dan kawatir saat bocah itu tak menjawab panggilannya, ia melirik kesamping, tepat ada pintu besi yang tergembok rapat. Pikiran curiga menguasai Hyukjae, merasa aneh mengapa anak itu harus dikunci seorang diri.

•

Dencitan demi dencitan terdengar begitu ngilu, Suara yang keluar dari ayunan yang sedang ditunggangi. Jung Hyukjae, telah beberapa menit lalu sampai ditaman ini, namun tak seorang pun hingga saat ini yang datang. Tubuh ringannya terbawa arus ayunan kearah depan dan belakang dengan tempo cepat, ia tersenyum sekali lagi dengan tidak sabar.

"Dia akan datang..."

"Dia tidak datang..."

"Dia akan datang..."

"Dia tidak datang..."

Ucapan favoritnya, menghitung perkiraan tanpa henti, hingga puluhan kali tanpa merasa lelah ataupun bosan. Sudah hampir siang dan tak ada tanda-tanda Lee Donghae akan datang.

"Dia akan datang..."

"Dia tidak datang..."

"Dia akan datang..."

"Dia tidak datang..."

"Lee..Dong..Hae..."

Setitik kekecewaan menghiasi bola mata Hyukjae, ia sungguh polos dan tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan. Bisikan negatif kembali memenuhi pikirannya, mungkin Donghae tidak akan pernah datang. Tapi Hyukjae tak pernah bosan untuk menunggu, ia turun dari ayunan dan berjalan mendekati seluncuran. Bayangan Donghae yang berdiri disana semalam, kemudian turun dan tersenyum padanya, tergambar dengan jelas, Hyukjae mengulas senyum walau sedikit.

'Apa dia tak akan datang?'

'Dia pasti akan datang...'

~~~

Tatanan karangan bunga berjejer dengan rapi, semuanya memenuhi halaman besar sebuah rumah duka.  
Beberapa tamu bergiliran datang dan pergi, sekedar memberi salam dan mengucap doa pada sang mendiang. Lee Donghae lengkap dengan setelan jas hitam, tak henti-hentinya menerima salam dari para tamu, ia berdiri seorang diri diruang itu. Semua jauh dari perkiraan Donghae, bahkan Abeojinya pun tak ada disini. Kakinya terarah keluar dan mendapati Eomma tirinya sedang membuat sambungan telepon, Tanpa ragu Donghae mendekatinya.

"Dimana sebenarnya Abeoji?"

Ucapan dingin ia lontarkan, menatap datar Eomma tirinya. Setelah mendengar pembicaraan dari telepon eomma tirinya, Ia tahu jika Abeoji-nya tidak benar ada dirumah sakit.

"Dia sedang sakit dan beristirahat."

"Berhenti membohongiku!"

"Yaa! kecilkan suaramu, dan aku ini ibumu, panggil aku Eomma."

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya jadi Eomma saat ada Abeoji?! ck, katakanlah!"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti, sebaiknya kau kembali masuk kedalam."

Bahu Donghae terdorong untuk menjauh, Ia hanya hembuskan nafas berat dan jenggah. Ingin sekali memaksa Eomma tirinya itu, namun tak pernah bisa, terlebih saat banyak orang seperti ini. Ia benar-benar kembali kedalam ruang duka dan kembali menerima ucapan salam.

BRAK

Bunyi keras meja yang tergebrak, raut wajah paruh bayah itu nampak sedang penuh dengan emosi, Jika bisa mungkin ia sudah menelan hidup-hidup anaknya yang didepannya ini. Lee Donghae hanya  
berdiri didepan Abeojinya dengan tenang, tanpa rasa takut sekalipun.

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu hanya karna kau menginginkannya, Hanya inikah yang kau dapat selama ini di Amerika? Haish! kembalilah kesana dan jangan kembali lagi."

"Abeoji...aku tak akan pergi, aku akan bersekolah disini."

Donghae berucap mantap, menantang dirinya untuk memberontak pada Abeoji-nya. Ia sudah cukup muak sejauh ini selalu menuruti perintah Abeoji-nya itu. Geraman kasar dan umpatan keluar dari Abeoji-nya, Putra sulung yang selama ini ia harapkan dan ia tunjuk sebagai penggantinya, justru begitu tak bisa ia kendalikan.

Donghae keluar dari ruang pribadi Abeoji-nya, langkahnya terasa berat dan lelah saat menaiki anak tangga, ia buka pintu kamar tidurnya dan dalam sekali gerak, tubuhnya sudah terbaring diranjang empuknya. Diliriknya meja nakas, dan tatapan matanya menangkap benda mencolok, Ia mendesah sekali lagi. Jelas-jelas ia sudah mengingkari janjinya terhadap seseorang.

'Mianhae...Jung Hyukjae.'

~~~

Beratus-ratus murid mulai berhamburan masuk menuju sekolah. Pagi hari yang cukup cerah, namun sedikit mendung. Ini adalah sekolah baru bagi Donghae, termasuk kelas dan teman baru juga. Namun sebenarnya hanya satu tujuannya datang kesekolah ini, yaitu ingin bertemu Jung Hyukjae dan mengembalikan payung yang saat ini juga ia bawah.  
Ia telurusi sekolah besar ini dengan penasaran, sebenarnya dimana sosok Jung Hyukjae.

"Maaf, bisakah aku tahu dimana kelas Jung Hyukjae?"

"Nugu?"

"Jung Hyukjae."

"Aku tak tahu."

Donghae menghela napas, mencoba bertanya namun tak ada yang tahu. Sekali lagi Donghae bertanya dan hanya mendapat tatapan aneh dari murid-murid, Apa yang salah dari pertanyaannya?  
Dan kali ini ada tiga murid yang lewat, ia bermaksud kembali bertanya.

"Sebentar, apa kalian tahu dimana Jung Hyukjae?"

"Maksudmu nomor absen 21? ahaha..untuk apa kau mencarinya, tsk"

"Apa?"

"Nomor absen 21 begitu mengerikan, iuhh..lupakan saja untuk mencarinya."

Dahi Donghae berkerut, tiga murid tadi hanya terkekeh meremehkan dan pergi. Donghae penasaran namun tak ingin mempermasalahkannya, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah.  
Tanpa henti dan harap-harap cemas, ia berdoa agar dapat segera bertemu Hyukjae. Gerombolan murid seolah mengerubungi sesuatu, mereka berkumpul didepan kelas dan tak kunjung masuk. Donghae yang melihat itu merasa tertarik dan mendekat, mencoba mencari tahu.

'Lihatlah dia tak tahu malu.'

'Sebaiknya jangan masuk kedalam, bisa saja dia membunuh kita semua.'

'Apa dia memegang pisau? wow..dasar gila!'

'Bagaimana kita bisa masuk ruang lab jika dia ada didalam, huh..'

'Nomor absen 21 keluarlah!'

'Benar, keluarlahh!'

Rasa penasaran Donghae semakin memuncak, mendengar segala macam ejekan dan hinaan yang para haksaeng itu lontarkan, Hati Donghae merasa tak tenang dan tak nyaman, memang separah apa sosok yang ada didalam sana?  
Ia membela kerumunan, berdiri paling depan dan menyaksikan langsung pemandangan didepannya. Semilir angin membuatnya terpaku, sosok itu...Jung Hyukjae?

Hati Donghae mencelos kaget luar biasa, melihat siluet dari samping tubuh kurus yang berdiri seorang diri menghadap papan tulis, namun menunduk cukup dalam dan jangan lupakan rambut dan poni panjangnya. Itu adalah sosok yang begitu ingin Donghae temui, hanya saja...  
Apa ini?

'Seonsaengnim dataang..!'

Keadaan berubah sepi, Seonsaengnim yeoja itu hanya menatap jengah kebiasaan seluruh muridnya yang tak kunjung masuk kedalam ruangan. Ia berdiri ditengah-tengah muridnya, dan akan memberi teguran. Namun terhenti saat muridnya kembali ricuh, Jung Hyukjae yang terlihat, mulai berjalan kearah luar menghampiri kerumunan, ia berjalan perlahan dan menunduk.

"Seonsaengnim...perutku sakit, bolehkan aku pergi ke-UKS?"

Suasana kembali sunyi, semua menatap Hyukjae dalam diam, jangan lupakan Donghae, ia berdiri disisi Seonsaengnim hingga membuatnya mampu melihat jelas keadaan Hyukjae. Seolah menanggapi ucapan Hyukjae yang jelas hanya berbohong, Sang Seonsaengnim berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa kaku.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi dan beristirahat di UKS. dan kalian semua, tunggu apa lagi?! cepat masuk!"

"Neee..."

Mendengar perintah Seonsaengnim, seluruh murid mulai berhamburan memasuki ruang lab, tak sedikit yang melewati Hyukjae dan masih melontarkan hinaan. Hyukjae tak bergerak sedikitpun, ia berdiri ditempat yang sama dan tertunduk. Namun saat menyadari ada yang tidak kunjung pergi dari harapannya, Hyukjae mencoba melihat siapa sebenarnya.

DEG

Tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mata teduh milik Donghae, mata Hyukjae mulai berair, merasa tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya, setitik cahaya datang menerangi hati kelamnya. Donghae hanya diam, menatap Hyukjae dalam dan penuh keterkejutan.

"Lee Donghae..."

Satu ucapan lirih Hyukjae lontarkan, ia tersenyum sedikit, dan kembali mengucapkan nama itu lebih keras lagi. Ia langkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kearah Donghae, namun sesuatu terjadi cukup mengejutkan.  
Donghae memundurkan langkah kakinya, seolah enggan dengan Hyukjae yang mendekat padanya, matanya terus menatap Hyukjae tak percaya, Donghae sendiri tak tahu dengan apa yang telah kakinya lakukan, itu dibawah kesadarannya.

"Lee Donghae..."

Sekali lagi Hyukjae mendekat, mengharapkan hal lain, namun yang ia terima sama saja, Donghae menjauhinya. Berakhir sudah semuanya, ia tahu dirinya cukup menjijikkan, Harapannya bertemu lagi dengan Donghae tercapai, namun kembali dihempaskan. Jung Hyukjae menyerah, ia berhenti mendekat kearah Donghae dan berjalan lurus melewati Donghae. Perasaannya berkecamuk, hatinya terasa nyeri dan sakit.

~~~

Benda bulat berwarna orange, berpantul-pantul ratusan kali diatas lantai lapangan. Ini adalah kelas olahraga, dan ternyata Donghae mendapat kelas yang sama dengan Hyukjae. Donghae sedang berlarian dilapangan mendrible bola basket, ia bermain dengan emosi dan energy penuh. Tak jarang sikapnya saat bermain menimbulkan grup lawan jatuh kesakitan, beberapa kali bahkan Donghae mendapat teguran dari pelatih. Ia sungguh dalam kontrol emosi yang cukup buruk, sesuatu memaksanya untuk marah dan membuatnya begitu ingin terus menguasai bola.

Disisi lain ruang ini, beberapa murid hanya duduk menyaksikan pertandingan. Semua berkumpul menyatu dan memberi semangat, namun tidak dengan Jung Hyukjae, ia duduk dengan jarak cukup jauh dari teman-temannya. Ia hanya diam tak bergerak, dengan tertunduk dan poni panjangnya yang tergerai menutupi wajahnya.  
Sesekali Hyukjae arahkan pandangannya kearah lapangan permainan, memperhatikan Donghae yang berlarian penuh keringat.

PRITTT

Permainan telah usai, Para murid mulai meninggalkan ruang olahraga. Donghae mengambil handuk untuk mengelap keringatnya, botol penuh air mineral ia teguk habis, Sepertinya ia cukup sangat berdahaga.

"Hey! murid baru! Apa maksudmu dengan permainan tadi hah?!"

Tiga orang murid lelaki mendatangi Donghae, raut wajah mereka tampak penuh kebencian melihat Donghae.

"Lihatlah bodoh! siku dan pinggangku cedera karna ulahmu."

"Kau bermain cukup kasar, kau kira kau siapa hah?! Kau belum mengenal siapa kami?"

"Aku sedang tak ingin berkelahi, bicara saja."

Donghae mencoba menghentikan tangan kasar teman barunya yang mulai mencengkram kerah lehernya, tindakan seperti ini sungguh membuatnya malas. Semakin keras ia menolak maka tiga orang itu semakin menyerangnya, mereka mulai memukul perut Donghae, tak tinggal diam Donghae balas memukulnya hingga terkapar. Tapi sepertinya ini perkelahian yang tak adil, tiga lawan satu, curang.

BUGH

BUGH

Dua pukulan keras berhasil menghantap rahang dan wajah Donghae, darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dengan sempoyongan Donghae berdiri dan melawan, namun pergerakannya terhalang, tangannya di cengkram kuat dan salah satu dari temannya mulai memukuli perutnya dengan ganas.

Suasana cukup sepi hingga tak ada yang mampu menghentikan hal ini, tak ada yang lain selain mereka diruang ini. Tubuh Donghae terkelimpruk dilantai, darah merah pekat mengalir dari lubang hidung Donghae, ia meringis kesakitan. Namun seolah tak ada ampun, ketiga murid tadi mulai menginjak-injak tubuh Donghae yang penuh luka, Donghae mengerang dengan keras, dan injakan itu justru semakin merajalela.

BLUUP ~ BLUUP ~

Belasan bola basket bergelindingan dilapangan itu dan mengarah pada tiga murid yang menghajar Donghae. Bola-bola itu mengganggu kesibukan tiga murid tadi, hingga mereka menghentikan injakan pada tubuh Donghae yang sudah limbruk tak berdaya. Tiga murid itu berdecak dan mengucap protes tak mengerti. dan seseorang datang dengan keranjang bola, berjalan mendekat, itu adalah Jung Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas untuk membersihkan."

Jung Hyukjae berujar sebiasa mungkin, ia mulai berjalan mengambil satu-persatu bola yang ada dengan gaya lambannya dan ditaruh pada keranjang. Tiga murid yang melihatnya hanya menatap jengah pada aksi yang Hyukjae lakukan, mereka menghentikan hajaran terharap Donghae, karna bola-bola itu bergelinding disekitar Donghae. Hyukjae mengambil lagi bola yang kali ini tepat didepan wajah Donghae.

"Kau diam saja, mereka akan pergi sebentar lagi karna bosan."

Hyukjae berujar dengan suara yang cukup pelan saat berjongkok pura-pura mengambil bola, Donghae yang melihat itu hanya memandangnya tanpa bersuara. Hyukjae kembali berdiri dan menaruh bola, ia sedikit berbasa-basi dan menatap tiga murid tadi dengan pandangan anehnya.

"Kalian ingin membantuku?"

Ucapnya penuh penekanan namun terkesan biasa, dan sesuai rencana. Tiga murid itu langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah dan berjalan pergi, seolah lupa pada Donghae. Jung Hyukjae tersenyum lega dan senang, ia menoleh kearah Donghae, namun siapa sangka. Donghae mengambil satu bola dan berdiri, dengan sekali lempar, bola itu tepat mengenai kepala salah satu dari tiga murid tadi. Ketiganya menoleh tak percaya.

"KENAPA BERHENTI? INI SEMAKIN SERU, AYO LANJUTKAAN!"

Teriakkan Donghae mengundang kemarahan yang kembali muncul pada ketiga murid, Donghae berlari dengan tergopoh menghampiri mereka, tapi dalam sekali pukulan saja, Donghae sudah kalah dan terjatuh. Tubuhnya limbung dan menyentuh lantai, tak menyiakan kesempatan, tiga murid itu kembali meneruskan aksi mereka menginjak Donghae habis-habisan tanpa ampun, injakan itu semakin brutal dan tak terkendali.

"Arghh..."

Teriakkan Kesakitan Donghae memenuhi ruangan, Tubuhnya lebab dimana-mana, darah terus mengalir dengan deras diwajah dan tubuhnya. Jung Hyukjae yang menyaksikan semua itu mulai terganggu, batinnya tersiksa, seolah memaksanya kembali membuka kenangan pahit hidupnya. Pikirannya memutar ulang kejadian dimana ia berada disituasi diinjak-injak oleh Appanya. Hyukjae risau dan ketakutan, ia berjongkok dan menutup telinganya, Matanya berair dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

~~~

Ruangan putih tanpa ornamen, cukup simple dan dingin, didalamnya terdapat yeoja paruh baya yang terkurung disana. Menatap kearah cendela dan melamun tanpa henti. Beberapa saat kemudian, Pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini mulai dibuka. Seorang suster masuk dengan meja dorong yang berisi berbagai macam peralatan medis, ia menuangkan segelas cairan berwarna kuning keranjang serta baju yeoja paruh bayah tadi dengan gerakan cepat dan tersembunyi. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah belakang pintu, dan berkata pada para pengawal yang berdiri di ambang pintu, jika ia harus mengganti pakaian yeoja itu, Dua pengawal itu menegok keadaan yeoja paruh baya untuk memastikan, dan kemudian mereka keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lee Kyuhyun?"

"Aku sudah menyembunyikannya ditempat aman yang baru, dan hampir saja kami tertangkap oleh ketua Lee beberapa waktu lalu."

Kedua wanita ini mulai bercakap dengan suara rendah dan hati-hati, Yeoja paruh baya itu bernafas lega mendengar penuturan Suster Jang, Ia sengaja bekerja sama dengan seorang suster untuk menyembunyikan anaknya sendiri.

"Tolong terus jaga dia hingga tepat pada waktunya, hanya sampai Lee Kyuhyun berusia delapan belas tahun, kumohon.."

Ia kembali berucap dengan risau, menatap dalam mata suster didepannya dengan pandangan menuntut. Suster Jang hanya bergerak cemas dan merasa enggan, hanya saja ia butuh pekerjaan ini.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa, aku merasa cemas. Apalagi aku harus membawa uang dari ketua."

"Uang itulah yang akan merubah takdir kita, jadi kumohon padamu Suster Jang.."

Uang yang mereka curi dari rumah ketua Lee, anak dari komisaris Lee yang baru saja meninggal beberapa saat lalu. Mereka bekerja sama, untuk mendapatkan waris dari komisaris dan menyingkirkan anak serta cucunya.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti."

Yeoja paruh baya itu adalah wanita simpanan dari Komisaris Lee, wanita yang beberapa tahun lalu berani muncul dengan menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki, yang membuat Ketua Lee marah besar.

"Ambil foto ini, perhatikan anak lelaki muda yang berdiri dibelakang ketua Lee, itu adalah putranya. Kita harus menanganinya, jika tidak ia akan menghalangi langkah Lee Kyuhyun-ku."

Selembar foto berukuran sepuluh R itu ia serahkan pada Suster Jang, dan diterima dengan baik oleh sang suster. Lama Suster Jang mengamati foto keluarga tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia harus benar-benar pergi sebelum para pengawal itu curiga. Yeoja paruh baya itu hanya mengangguk setuju saat Suster pamit pergi dari hadapannya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti setelahnya, meski langkahnya terhalang karna Ketua Lee memasukkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa tanpa sebab dan tuduhan palsu mengenai psikologisnya, Ia tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan harta Komisaris.

•

Didalam ruangan pribadi yang biasa dihuni oleh Abeoji Donghae, ruang kerja yang berdominan warna gelap dan furniture kayu, kesan klasik yang kental, sangat serasi untuk Abeoji Donghae. Diruang ini, Sekretaris Kim yang berbalut jas kerja rapi dan kaca mata minusnya, berdiri tegap didepan Ketua Lee, menyampaikan hasil kerjanya.

"Cepat laporkan bagaimana Suster Jang…!"

Suara rendah dan berwibawa khas seorang pemimpin, Ia bertanya dengan tenang dan menanti penuturan Sekretaris Kim.

"Suster Jang baru saja mengunjungi ruang Nyonya Park, saya rasa mereka akan bertindak lebih jauh. Bahkan Nyonya Park tak ingin menyerah dan tetap ingin menyembunyikan Lee Kyuhyun."

"Terus awasi gerak-gerik mereka, Dua bajingan itu! mereka telah mencuri uangku, tangkap dan cari dimana Suster Jang menyembunyikan Lee Kyuhyun!"

Geraman kasar keluar dari mulut Ketua Lee, ia menahan emosinya untuk tidak keluar. Sekretaris Kim hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Satu lagi, Cari tahu siapa detektif yang melakukan penyelidikan pembunuhan waktu itu. Pastikan jangan tercium oleh hukum."

"Saya mengerti tuan, itu adalah detektif yang salah prediksi, Saya akan mencari tahu siapa detektif itu."

Sekretaris Kim membungkuk hormat dan pergi dari hadapan Ketua Lee.

Hujan turun disore ini, cukup lebat dan membuat udara terasa dingin. Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu, namun Jung Hyukjae baru keluar dari kelasnya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju lokernya terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang, matanya menangkap sesuatu. Benda berwarna kuning bergantung diluar lokernya, ini adalah payung miliknya. Hyukjae tersenyum sekilas, memikirkan jika Donghae lah yang menaruhnya disini.

Ia mengambil payung itu dan membawanya keluar sekolah, namun saat tiba diteras lobby sekolah, siluet punggung berdiri didepannya, Hyukjae tak mungkin salah, itu adalah Donghae. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Donghae yang berdiri sendiri, mungkin menunggu hujan reda.

"Gunakan ini untuk pulang, lukamu akan semakin perih jika terkena air hujan."

Dengan sedikit ragu Hyukjae menyerahkan payungnya, Donghae yang sudah berbalik dan menatapnya, hanya terus menatapnya lama. Tubuh Hyukjae mulai bergetar, hatinya sakit melihat bagaimana tatapan Donghae saat ini terhadapnya.

"Aku hanya akan mengembalikan payung itu, JADI BERHENTILAH MENDEKAT PADAKU!"

DEG

Donghae berteriak cukup keras didepan Hyukjae, seolah ia benar-benar enggan dengan keberadaan Hyukjae disampingnya. Ia bahkan memundurkan langkahnya hingga tubuhnya terguyur air hujan. Hati siapa yang berdebar cepat saat ini, tangan-tangan runcing yang berwarna putih pucat itu mengeras, pegangan Hyukjae pada payungnya semakin erat, ia hanya ingin terlihat lebih kuat.

"Aku..."

"Itu bukan aku..."

"Aku tidak akan membunuh siapa pun..."

Ucapan Hyukjae yang terputus-putus, diselangi tarikan nafas yang cukup dalam. Donghae hanya tercekat mendengarnya, ia tak bisa putuskan pandangan matanya dari Hyukjae, Hanya saja ia juga begitu bodoh karna beesikap seperti ini.  
Angin berhembus kencang ditengah hujan, suasana begitu hening beberapa saat, hingga air yang menumpuk disudut mata Hyukjae itu akhirnya tumpah juga. Donghae menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tidak menangis karna aku sedih, tapi karna angin. Aku menangis karna angin membuat mataku jadi terasa pedih...kkk"

Jelas sekali Hyukjae berbohong, ia terkekeh sendiri seolah menunjukkan ia baik-baik saja. Disekanya dengan keras airmata itu, dan tersenyum hangat menatap Donghae.

"Aku telah membuatmu menjadi basah, maafkan aku... "

Sekali lagi, ucapan-ucapan yang Hyukjae lontarkan begitu menyayat hati Donghae. Dengan tertunduk dan berlari kencang menerobos hujan Hyukjae pergi, ia bahkan tak sadar jika ia memiliki payung. Donghae masih membeku dibawah hujan, airmata menetes dari sudut mata teduhnya, tersamarkan oleh hujan. Luka-luka yang menghiasi wajahnya pun mungkin tak terasa nyeri sedikit saja, nyeri dalam hatinya lebih nyata, betapa ia tak menduga akan bersikap sejauh ini.

•

•

•

'Hujan akan berhenti...'

'Hujan tidak berhenti...'

'Hujan akan berhenti...'

'Hujan tidak berhenti...'

TBC

Cha! udah selesai chapter dua,, bakal dilanjut remake kalo bnyak komenan atau bahkan riview yang bikin puas,,  
See you ~~~^-^


End file.
